


Lost

by Cadoan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about John getting lost on a mission, and Ronon finding him. Prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you otpprompts for all the amazing prompts, it's really giving me the inspiration to write!

John cursed himself as a branch hit him in the face.  
“I hate this goddamn planet…”  
He hit the the branch that just had scraped him in the face with almost a childish gesture, but continues to trek on. 

He hated this goddamn planet and whatever magnetic field interrupted their communications. He hated the weird day and night cycle that had made the sun set a lot faster than he had expected. He hated his compass for not working, just spinning around and around.

So, John continued to trek on in the direction he thought was the direction of the stargate. They had come to this planet because - well, to be perfectly honest, he hadn’t listened to what Rodney had said - who knows what and now, John was trekking through the dense underbrush. The goddamn planet was almost completely covered in thick, lush forest, and in the pitch dark, every tree looked the same. The group has split up with a planned rendezvous just one hour later, but Sheppard hadn’t noticed until too late that neither his compass nor his intercom were working. Now, the only source of light he had was the lamp that was attached to the front of his weapon and the somewhat weak moon light from above. Or, well, he wasn’t sure if it was moonlight, because he couldn’t see any moon, singular or plural, but everything was kind of bathing is this eerie light. 

Suddenly, a sound was heard to his right. His military instincts immediately kicked in and he crouched down, aiming his weapon in the direction of the sound. The scans they had done of the planets before they gated in had shown no signs of wraith activity, but John knew that you could never be too careful. John squeezed the trigger, ready to fire. His body was tense, ready to roll away in case of a sudden attack by whatever could come leaping out of the darkness.

“Sheppard.”

A low, rumbly voice behind him made him swirl around, standing up as he moved around. As soon as he swirled around, he felt how the person behind him put a hand on the rifle of his weapon, pointing it downwards. John’s shoulders immediately relaxed as he saw who it was.

“Ronon!”  
Ronon, stoic as ever, just stood there, completely calm.

“How’d you find me?!”

A perfect eyebrow shot skywards.

“You are very easy to track, John.” The tall satedan crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You might want to be a bit more careful trampling around like that.”

John huffed at Ronon.

“I’ll have you know that I was making my way back to the stargate.”

Ronon didn’t move a muscle.

“Were you now?”  
“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

Ronon’s hint of a smirk turned into a smile, his dark eyes twinkling.

“I’m sorry to say Sheppard, but the way you were going, you were not going to end up at the gate anytime soon.”

John look at Ronon defiantly.

“Yes, I was.”

Ronon pointed in the direction John had been walking, still smiling.

“You were going in that direction.” Ronon pointed in the opposite direction. “That’s the direction of the gate.”

John automatically looked down onto his compass again. It was still completely useless. Just as he looked up, the man in front of him moved. Suddenly, John was embraced in strong arms, pressed into the satedan’s chest. He immediately melted into the other man, his hands holding onto the sides of Ronon’s shirt. His eyes slid close and he just stood there, letting himself be held. He felt a kiss being pressed to his ear, and he shivered as the bigger man hummed.

“I’m fine Ronon, I’m fine.”

Ronon made a low, rumbling sound that reverbated through his chest, hugging John close. Truth be told, Ronon had been lucky to find John. The commander’s tracks had been very hard to follow, a testiment to how good he was trained military wise. Ronon took a deep breath, smelling the shorter man before he let go of him, taking half a step back. John’s face was open, a crooked smile playing at his lips. He let go of the satedan’s shirt and instead stroke his right arm, soothingly.

“I’m fine.”

Ronon lifted a hand a put it behind John’s neck before he leaned down to claim his CO’s lips in a slow kiss. John instantly kissed back, closing his eyes. Their lips and tongues meshed slowly, tenderly, before they both broke apart. When the kiss was over, Ronon gave a decisive nod before turning slightly in the direction he had pointed before.  
“This way,” he said before he started walking towards the stargate.  
John watched the man walk for a moment before he followed him.


End file.
